


442B: Shower

by DeathFrisbee221



Series: Filled 221B and 442B Prompts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John squeezed harder, his hand shaking up and down vigorously in a desperate attempt at releasing more of the pearlescent substance into his other hand. With a groan, he watched a final pitiful amount escape before he gave up....</p><p>A 442B that sprang to life thanks to a prompt.<br/>Read the tags. Read the story. Then Review. ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	442B: Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1butterfly_grl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1butterfly_grl1/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt go to 1butterfly_grl1  
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

John squeezed harder, his hand shaking up and down vigorously in a desperate attempt at releasing some more of the pearlescent substance into his other hand. With a groan, he watched a final pitiful amount escape before he gave up and chucked the shampoo bottle to the shower floor.  
Sighing he raised what little he had to his wet hair and carefully worked up a lather outside of the spray. He had bought that bottle only a fortnight ago... His shower routine had not changed in frequency since then; in fact, he had spent the last three days away at a medical conference in Manchester! So there was _no_ reason for the bottle to be empty now that he was back, unless... Sherlock!

John ducked his head under the water and quickly washed out the shampoo thoroughly. Turning the water off he stepped out and towel dried his hair and body before wrapping the white towel around his waist.  
If his boyfriend _had_ decided to use his shampoo for an experiment while he was away, he had some explaining to do, and John would demand he replace the bottle _immediately_.

He didn't have to look far to find him. Sherlock was sitting in the kitchen, looking into his microscope fervently. John's grip on his towel tightened.  
"Sherlock."  
"John."  
"What happened to my shampoo?"  
The detective peeled his gaze from the apparatus to give John a ' _are you really asking me that?_ ' look, before returning his attention to the microscope.  
"What. Did. You. Do?" John asked tersely.  
"I used it."  
"For..."  
"Washing my hair."  
That caused John to blink.  
"What?"  
"I used your shampoo to wash my hair. Problem?"  
"Yes! It is _my_ shampoo Sherlock. You've your own _ridiculously expensive_ brand you can use! Why are you using mine‽"  
The detective muttered something. John took a step closer.  
"Didn't catch that."  
Sherlock took a deep breath before turning around on the seat to face John. There was a faint blush across his cheekbones.  
"I said, I used it because the scent reminded me of you." John gaped as Sherlock babbled on, "you were gone... and... I missed you." John shook his damp hair, smiling affectionately at this.  
"Next time, just Skype me."  
Sherlock turned his head away with a pout as John stepped closer, leaning over and inhaling. Yes, the expensive sandalwood scent had been replaced with John's bargain brand. He moved his mouth to nibble at Sherlock's ear.  
"I'm home now."  
Sherlock bit his lip to contain whatever noise would've slipped out. John delighted in this. Coaxing Sherlock to meet his gaze again, he closed the distance, only briefly.  
"Come on. Bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the actual prompt was _Shampoo_... but I felt it might spoil the summary to write that in the title. ;)
> 
> Feel free to prompt me. Or review... Or kudos. Or all three!  
> I enjoy constructive feedback.


End file.
